Masquerade in Wonderland
by Untrustworthiness
Summary: AU. Alice receives a letter from a school in the Heart Land, but it's many years late. She sends her daughter to go, but she must pretend to be this "Alice Liddell". Romance, OCS, and violence. Rated T mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This will not be the traditional fanfiction that I am used to. If you ever feel offended by what I am writing, please stop reading and I apologize. I decided I want to explore something new.

This is also my first Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfiction! Hooray.

I just so happen to be a big fan of most of the cast, so, I don't know how I shall end this. This is a what-if fanfiction as I want to explore some possibilities. There will be OCs such as the Gryphon and the Mock Turtle, but I shall bring them in later. I promise you that I will finish this fanfiction. Just send me plenty of angry or happy reviews…

Also, I am looking for OC females/males ROLEHOLDERS. Please feel free to PM for more information after REVIEWING. :D

Let's begin our what if's…shall we?

What if… this girl was bitter inside and was a bit of a pottymouth?

What if…Alice had a daughter above the surface?

What if…this all took place inside a school?

And what if…that girl struggled with her feelings?

Er…yeah.

This is rated T for mostly language, I don't like…the other content, but I might include it still.

Quick Summary: A girl name Alexa is accepted to a prestigious academy, but under the name of Alice. The problem is the letter got lost in the mail for a certain amount of years and actually was for her mother. The letter is a key to the school and as long as your name is in the database and you have a key, you may enter the school. Her mother thinking it would be a good experience for her, tells her to masquerade as a girl named Alice.

I SEE LOOPHOLES. Well, I'll fix them later.

A beautiful letter was within the hands of a middle-aged woman with long brown hair with soft sea foam green eyes. The letter was clearly addressed to her, but she could tell that it had been loss for many years as it was weathered and slowly yellowing. As she opened the letter with a little knife, she began to examine the contents closely. The words seemed they were from another world, something unexpected. With her finger underlining each word, she began to absorb the details quickly. How old was this letter truly?

_Dear Alice Liddell,_

_You have been invited to venture into the wonderful academy in the Land of Hearts, we hope to see you soon. If you wish to attend, then the instructions on the backside will inform you. _

_There will be no need to bring any supplies, items, or clothes besides whatever you have on your back. _

_Before we conclude this invitation, we will tell you a couple facts that important in our contract._

_1. You may not leave the Land of Hearts until the school year is over and your vial is full._

_2. Your chances of dying are remarkably high, by accepting our invitation, you agree to accept this faith fully._

_3. The laws of the game will be enforced, anybody breaking these games will be punished. SEVERELY._

_Sincerely,_

_The Head of the Land of Hearts_

The letter was really addressed to her, but it was long passed her time to go to school. She had graduated from college many years ago and became an inspiring writer. It was a shame since this school seemed rather wonderful like it claimed to be.

But where was this Land of Hearts? She had heard of most of the countries in the world, but no 'Land of Hearts'. The answer of this question eluded her.

Overall, the chance to go to this mysterious land and attend to the school inspired her. Alice knew she could not, but she knew someone who could take her spot.

"Alexa, darling!" called the woman as she folded the letter into its original state, "Come over her please."

A girl who shared her mother's shining sea foam green eyes and simplistic face structure entered the room, she had dark brown hair with slight curls. She wore a dress that was a hand-me-down from her mother, a sky-blue color with a white apron that over layed it.

"Yes, mother?" she said as she entered the room not so gracefully.

"You said you were tired of this 'hell-city'?" Alice said as she held the letter lightly in her hands. How was she going to break this to her daughter?

"I didn't mean that," the girl said with a stunned expression. How did her mother remember her words? It was one of her fits of anger she had entered after her father's funeral. She decorated her anger with a colorful swirl of language, and her mother was quite taken back by her bottled up anger. That and Alexa happened to get a beating from her uncle who had overheard her angst-filled rant.

"Of course, of course," said her mother as she tossed the past behind both of them, "But would you like to take a chance to leave this city?"

"Only if you permit," said Alexa as she held back he urge to plea for her mother to let her go to wherever she had planned to send her.

"I wouldn't ask you the question, if I didn't have an offer, Alexa," she said as she took her daughter's hand and placed the letter.

"Read it and decide if you want to go to this place," she then added on as she looked her daughter in the eye. The young girl took the letter from her mother as she met her mother's eyes; they reminded her of her father's soft blue eyes that always had cared about her. And thus she began to unfold it slowly, the words engulfed her quickly as she let her eyes read the materials. The Land of Hearts, a chance of death, and a wonderful academy?

It all sounded like a joke to her, a rather well-written joke. Her mother was a writer, and she expected no less. Perhaps it was time for her to respect her mother's wish to be left alone and play along with this joke.

"I'll go," she said as she finally looked back at her mother after reading the back of the letter.

_If you have decided that you want to go, take the vial within the envelope and drink all the liquid inside it. Don't waste a drop and do not regret anything. _

_After this, your destiny at our beautiful school is in your hands. If you ever look back into the past, you will die. _

_Follow these instructions and we will welcome you to the school with open hands._

_Thank you._

It sounded like a poisonous and spiteful vial, but there wasn't anything in this world she couldn't possibly do. Taking the envelope from Alice's hands, she pulled out the vile and began to swallow the liquid.

Nothing happened of interest for a moment.

Then her mother began to fade out of the scene. Letting out a worried scream, Alexa began to try to grab a hold of her mother.

"Your name you'll be going by is Alice Liddell, my dear. Do not waver your faith in the name," Alice said as she watched her daughter disappear.

Engulfed by darkness, engulfed by it completely...

"Alice!" said an unfamiliar voice as she drifted into a beautiful garden. Was the poison supposedly making her insane? She was at home!

"Alice, my love!" said the voice again, but louder as she finally landed onto the ground.

"Ah!" he said as Alexa finally landed, "You still have one more step to go to the Land of Hearts."

A silver haired young man came closer and into focus as she turned to see him, still on the ground. Rabbit ears…?

She was definitely insane, yes, most definitely!

"Stay away from me!" yelled the girl, "I don't want to go to this foul and condemned academy of yours!"

"Y-you don't know what you are saying!" he said as he finally got close enough to brush the hair out of her face, "O-obviously, the first potion has wavered your sense of choice making, darling!"

"No, I'm perfectly sane!" she said as she shoved his hand away, "I don't need some crazed man cosplaying as rabbit telling me what to do! Shoo, you damn bastard! Shoo!"

"I won't!" he said as he picked her up bridal style and pulled another potion from his pocket. Emptying it out into his mouth, he pushed his mouth upon the girl's.

/N-no!/ she thought to herself as she tried to shove him away. It was hard to breathe through her nose, and even harder to keep him out of her mouth.

Finally, the liquid began to pour into her mouth and slither down her throat.

"Looks like it has taken a bit of persuading, but my darling Alice is staying in Wonderland now"! he said cheerfully as she tried to slap him across his face.

"Y-you disgusting piece of-!" she yelled as he wiped his mouth of any excess liquid. Before she could say anything else, a hole opened up in the ground and…

He jumped in.

Author's Note – That was a horrible way to end the first chapter, but considering how rusty I am on writing fanfiction…it will have to do. I have to catch up on my other fanfictions, and then I'll post another chapter of Masquerade in Wonderland. (:


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It turns out I have a chapter of my other fanfiction…saved away? O_O Oh well, this just means more time to write MiW(acrynom!) .

Anyways, I think Peter might be a bit OOC since I am only familiar with the manga and reading paths. :/

In this chapter, you shall face some Peter x OC. Slightly. C:

And I am introducing one of my ~favorite~ characters. ^^ Not my most favorite, but definitely a favorite if that matters.

~squigglylines~

As they tumbled down the hole, there was only one thought that crossed her mind.

/Perverted, perverted, perverted damned hell-being rabbit that should be locked up this instance!/ she thought to herself as they fell down the hole, but of course Alexa would not give in without a fight.

He finally let go of her, letting her continuously freefall.

Of course, Alexa began to think about the hole that they were both falling into. Once they hit the ground, they would surely splat all over as nobody would be able to live after a fall like that. Nobody human at least!

"We are going to die!" she began to say as her voice rose an angst-filled tone, "And it's all your fault!"

. . .

No words from the rabbit yet. The tunnel or err – hole was coming to an end as light had flooded into slowly. Brighter and brighter it became.

"I am sure you will change your mind, once we reach the ground," he said sadly as his ears on top of his head twitched. Would that mean he wasn't a cosplayer but a part rabbit boy? Quite weird in her opinion. Maybe this academy business was getting to her head, oh, of course it was! Nothing was real!

As they slowly landed onto the ground, Alice could see beautiful and natural backdrop filled with trees, animals, and the lovely sky. It couldn't be more perfect besides the fact that she was still in the unknown land with a crazed pervert who was seemingly part rabbit which had white hair at such a young age.

Just perfect.

But who was the creature?

What did he want with her?

"W-why am I here?" she said with a confused look as she scanned her surroundings with her sea foam green eyes.

"You know why you are here," he said as he looked around.

"O-of course I don't!" she argued as she pushed some of her hair out of her face. She did know, but she didn't want to agree the crazed rabbit. Arguing wasn't the best thing to do, but it certainly was the easiest.

"Aren't you curious about my name at all?" he said ignoring her previous response, "Oh, of course you are."

Walking closer to the girl, he got incredibly close to her and onto his knees. She could feel his warm breathe on her face…it was unbearable. She began to turn rather red much like a ripe cherry, but it only flushed her cheeks. He held her chin lightly as if he planned to do something. A thing that was quite naughty.

"Leave me alone, you are a horrendous fucking rabbit!" she cursed out as she tried to escape his prison-like and capturing stare. Trying to shove him away, Alexa turned her head away to avert the gaze.

"I'm sorry Alice," he said as she landed another slap across his face that left a hand imprint on his face. The rabbit did not wince at all, he continued to stare into her eyes. She couldn't fight him physically unless she wanted to make scene…only words would work on him. But that was a maybe.

"I don't need your name! Or you!" she cried out as he tried to give her his name. Maybe it actually would be helpful. She could _report _him to someone, so they could arrest him or perhaps she could find somewhere to stay that was far from his home!

"I'm Peter," he continued to say as he casted aside her rude yells of ignorance.

/Cocky and moronic is that bastard! If I can find some kind of authority to put him behind bars, I will! At least…if I can!/ she thought to herself as he finally finished, /Wait…he is the authority or perhaps somewhat of the authority here!/

"Peter White."

"I already said I didn't care who you were!" she said as she got back onto her feet angrily.

"It's already too late," he said, "You have to play our little game."

A game? Alexa wasn't the best at games compared to others she knew. Well, to be blunt, she knew she sucked badly. She had slightly remembered the words about a game on the letter, not that it mattered. She didn't know the rules of the game to begin with. How could she play this 'game' without knowing how to play it?

Before she could do anything else, he let go of her chin after kissing her head which made Alice turn an even brighter shade of a rose and began to walk away towards a hedge. With one last look, he slightly smiled and began to say, "I hope we meet again."

And he left.

/I can't believe that sick, twisted pervert!/ she thought to herself as she finally got up from the rampaging unexpected events.

/I-If I do not get to beat some sense into him, I swear I will fucking kill someone./

"Is this place really civilized enough to be a school anyways?" she said to herself as she tried to dust the nonexistent crumbs off her dress.

Eh, probably not. If that hideous pervert was considered normal, it would be a horrible to think was insane or out of the ordinary in this land. Land of Hearts? It was more like Land of the Asylum Inhabitants to her!

It was a beginning of a quite wonderful school year at a wonderful school. Or maybe she had descended into hell with that potion, maybe her mother planned to kill her from the start.

Now, where was she going to go in this chaotic hell-land and where was this so-called school?

There was no sight of civilization for miles and miles, she would be dead by the time she found it as she was used to living with her mother. A sixteen year old out in the wild wasn't the most common thing in the world.

And thus Alexa began her wandering in the forest filled with animals and insects that filled the forest with life. It was a definite change of pace for her as she never considered going into the wilderness, if she was at home. It was simply a delight to be out there and not in her family's garden which was neatly and freakishly clean.

What seemed like hours of delight were only actually minutes, it seemed like timing was working its way around her thought process.

"Do you know where the clock tower is?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind. The young maiden turned around to see a man of light brown hair and fair complexion stand around six feet tall, his eyes were a deep sky blue color. It was hard not to be drawn in by his aura.

"I do not know this clock tower you speak of," responded the girl as she gazed at him.

_Something wasn't quite right about the man._

"You look lost," he then added on as he brought one of his hands to his head modestly.

"Well, I could be lost if you put it that way," she said as he got closer to her without a warning. The pace that he was going at was slow, but alarming. Her eyes flickered with distress, it couldn't be that this land was filled with weirdoes and perverts or was it? "I am trying to find the school."

"Oh!" the man said as he finally got close enough to shake her hand(but he didn't, to be clear), "I can take you there!"

"Really?" she said as her eyes brightened up for a moment. She had finally found someone who was sane. Or knew their way around. "But aren't you going to the clock tower?"

"I have plenty of time," he said, "Besides, what kind of knight would I be if I didn't help a lady in distress?"

Knight? This land was getting weirder by the moment. There were no knights in her country from what memory served, it was all in their history of the land.

"My name is Ace, by the way," he said to sum up his introduction.

Oh, it was rather rude to not introduce herself and she began to speak, "My name is Ale – I mean Alice Liddell."

He didn't seemed to be wavered by her stumble in name, it seemed like he was a rather go with the flow person instead.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, Ace is kind of OOC in my opinion. :c Well, not really but sort of. Arghhh…I am not good with this stuff. ;-; Anyways, I finished this chapter up at 12 in the morning. WOO. Midnight chapters. Any advice in who should I introduce next? (: Read and review to suggest something! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After debating when receiving some feedback, I am going to step away from the manga in terms of closeness. Introducing one new character today and it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters. Thanks for the reviews, feedback, and subscriptions! **

~squigglylineagain~

Following the man she had just met to the school wasn't the best idea, it seemed like the forest would never end and a building never came into sight. The idea of the being further and father than it seemed to elude her as the Rabbit would never leave her in the middle of nowhere as he truly had good intentions that were ill-received as he was a bit too mad.

"Uh, Ace," she said as she looked around, "Where are we? Do you know where we are going?"

"We're in the forest, and I will assure you I know the way," he said as he turned his head to look at the girl. If this was a shortcut, the true route must have been horribly long. There was still no sight of civilization, only the typical trees that filled the landscape for miles.

Not another question was asked by the actress who was pretending to be Alice Liddell as she put her faith in the hands of someone who had been to this prestigious academy rather than her own. If she were to go alone, she would have been instantaneously been lost without a doubt. After all, it was a completely new land.

Moment by moment passed by as she followed him in silence, they made right turns and left turns – even turned around sometimes.

Did he really know where they were going? It seemed like he was making up the way to go as they walked. Not that she wanted to question him as it seemed unlikely that he didn't know the way.

As time kept rolling on, they began to get closer and closer to a building. It seemed like a tower, but as they got closer, Alexa could see that it was the Clock Tower that Ace was supposed to be going to.

"I was sure that the main body of the school was this way," he said almost to himself as he looked at the building without a doubt shown on his face.

"Then where is this, might I ask?" Alexa questioned her guide hiding her dislike for the large land.

"This is the clock tower!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You wouldn't mind visiting here first, right? I am sure Julius could point us in the right direction afterwards."

"As long as we get to the academy," she said as he went to the door and opened it with great ease. It wasn't like she had any other option to be honest, he was her guide and she would only get lost if she ventured out by herself.

Following him as he entered the building, it was different from the traditional home she lived in. Seemingly like a dream, it had many cascading staircases and was quite pure looking in the girl's opinion. Ace began to climb a certain set of the stairs with "Alice" right behind him who was in awe by the architecture.

"Who do you have with you Ace?" said another voice which seemingly belonged to Julius who Ace wanted to visit.

"Uh," he began to say as he scratched his head. It seemed Ace was rather carefree and had already forgotten that she was there.

"Alice Liddell," Alexa said as she examined the man, "How do you do?"

"You picked up quite an annoying girl," Julius said as he continued to work on the item he had in front of him.

/Oh the nerve!/ she thought to herself as she struggled to keep her mouth shut as both of them began to converse, /They are all insane here, aren't they? Well, not much more sane than me…if I was comparing it to modern society./

"Really?" Ace said with a confused look as he went up to the desk that Julius was at with a bag in his hand. His blue eyes didn't seemed genuinely confused, but more of a smug look. "I brought what you asked for as well."

"You brought too little," the man said as he peered into the bag for a moment before looking up. His eyes were cold and chilling, it seemed like he didn't want her there. Not at all.

"Sorry, I just got a little distracted," said Ace as he looked back at Alexa as if she was the distraction that he was talking about.

"Why is she even here?" Julius said as he lifted his cup up to take a sip. The room smelled heavily of oil and coffee beans, a mixture that should have never come into existence.

Alarmed that the man brought up the young lady who stood behind them, he put his hands in a beard stroking form and held onto his chin to think for a moment. "Oh well, I offered to take her to the school."

"You know very well that this isn't the school, right?" he questioned, "And that you have other priorities that come first? "

"Of course!" Ace said as he removed his hand from his chin as Julius took another sip from his coffee. "Oh, I better be going then, if I think about it now. Bye Julius, bye Alice!" He quickly made his way out the door without any other words to say to both of them.

"Now," Julius began to say, "You should leave."

"Wouldn't you show me the way to the main office of the school?" she asked casting aside his quick command for her to leave.

"Just go right when you exit the door," he said unhappily because of her response, "And…keep going straight from there."

"Thank you," she said curtly as she made way out the door.

/He's not quite friendly, but I suppose he's just a bit anti-social,/ she thought to herself as she continued down the stairs and out the door.

Making a right turn, she began her 'straight path with no waddling away from it game'. Seconds turned minutes and minutes turned into a hour, she had finally made it to the central office. It was larger than what she expected, it was larger than the school she had went to back at home and her mother's college that she had visited.

It stood four stories tall and was quite wide and long(four non-American football fields played on by the professionals, yes?) just by estimates.

When they meant wonderful, they simply surpassed it and went into absolutely jaw dropping. The school was decorated in every nook and cranny with some kind of flowers or plants. It seemed like the academy itself was alive!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And I leave you there…I honestly started this chapter really happily, but now I end it with writer's block. :P Ah, the terrible things it does. **

**Also, I decided to make Julius a bit harder to warm up to since…she's not Alice. Though she is a foreigner, she is one who not everybody likes easily.**

**That's it for now! (: Expect another chapter on Sunday or someday next week, if I am not lazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

If the school was so richly built, would it mean the students that attended the huge school were also a part of the upper class? Her family wasn't exactly poor, but she certainly would not have enough money to go a private school that looked this grand.

That and the students would look down on her; she was a girl who was vain enough to think of personal appeal to others or so she thought. Unlike her mother, she actually went the way to make society like her. Alexa couldn't stand being the outcast she was, the only way she could make friends was be anybody but herself.

As she continued down the path that wasn't paved by anything, she looked down at the floor. The smallest details were always on the ground, they made the biggest impact as they added all together. The small things in life that no one in her hometown understood as they were caught up with tea parties, good philosophy books, and the man they would marry in the future.

Finally reaching a building that clearly read had a sign that said that she had reached the main office, Alice let out a little sigh. Her journey at this school would begin quite soon, and hopefully it would teach her things that she would need to know to survive in the chaotic world that she usually lived in or this rather dreadful foreign land. Pushing the door open, she saw a man without a face staring (well, it quite wasn't staring if he didn't have a face!) at her.

"Alice Liddell, we've been waiting for you for _quite_ some time. Did you manage to get lost on the road, or did you send Peter on his way?" he said calmly without dragging on with introductions, "Well, you've also given me time to prepare your school year plans. You'll be staying on a full tuition which was already taken care of by Nightmare-sama, the dorm you are in is number six hundred and forty nine. Uh, make sure you don't piss off a roleholder…most of them are rather tempermental."

"Roleholder?" said Alexa as she raised an eyebrow, it was a new term she had not heard of. Temper? If it wasn't an idiotic knight or perverted rabbit, she could definitely handle it she supposed. Unless the temper the man was referring to was a temper or rage that she hadn't experienced…

"Ah, yes, you aren't familiar with our terms! A roleholder is a higher up of a mafia or group," he said, "There are four official mafias in our land that are represented by a shape from a deck of cards. They have claimed their own territory, basically. Uh, they follow as the Clock Tower whose leader is Julius, The Castle of Hearts which is owned by none other than the Red Queen, the Hatter Mansion who is owned by the infamous Blood Durpe, and the Amusement Park owned by Gowland! There are several other minor territories that have formed over the years that work like mercenaries, but nothing you do have to know about."

"Oh, I get it…may I know about the other minor territories? I don't like being without knowledge!" she said as she let a little smile out.

"Of course, Alice. There is…the Circus which is run by the Joker, quite a nasty fellow. Don't run into him, if you wish to live another day. He jails anybody who breaks rules…well, they…to be exact. The Sky Castle which homes the Gryphon, it is literally in the sky. They are the backstabbers and cheats, they work as double agents are never trusted. And the last place, the Neutral Territory which you are in. It is lead by an unnamed roleholder who controls everything behind the curtains. He or she is probably the most sadistic next to the Knight of the Heart Castle or the Gryphon…"

"Thank you for the information, sir!" she said as he went over the information he had given her while she took her schedule, map, and other little school things, "I'll be going to my dorm!"

"Ah, good day, milady," the man said while Alexa left, "And stay safe, this land isn't to be reckoned with."

Leaving the main office, she began her way to her dorm. Taking each step carefully, she looked at the map once again and noticed that…it was completely disorganized. It would never lead her to where she wanted to go. The signs that the academy had up were nowhere to be found in the area that she was.

"Are you lost, miss?"

Looking up, she saw a man that looked exactly like her brother. The features on his face were almost exactly the same, the perfect smile, the eyes…

"Onii-san?" she squeaked as he took a step closer to her with a strange smile on his face. Wasn't her brother working? It couldn't be him. No, it couldn't be.

"As much as I love to be the older brother of such a beautiful maiden, I think you're quite mistaken," the man said as he looked the girl in the eye.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for releasing the next chapter later on, I kind of fell dead with inspiration. I finally got a kick of inspiration when I watched Alice Human Sacrifice. 8) Ah, yes. The Gryphon is an original character of mine, she doesn't hold a very important rule but adds more plot devices. Not a big fan of full out harems, to be exact. 8D Alexa/Alice needs some gurlllfraannns she could confide into.**

**I don't know about you, but her running into Blood is the most amazing idea I've had. Since we don't know how Blood actually looks like, I am going to stick with him looking like someone familiar to the "Alice". 8D**

**Rin and Len aren't siblings, so it isn't incest. :D Uhm…off topic, much?**

**I'll only release the next chapter when I have time…but for now, review and rate! It encourages me to get more up!**

**I decided to focus this chapter on how the roleholders and territory battles came into effect, then I instantly though mafias that want to rule the school. ._.**

**Explaining why Blood looks like her older brother who looks exactly like her father: Alice did end up marrying her tutor/ex as he realized he shouldn't be all depressed about it, they had two kids. Alexa was the second one, being a close reflection to her mother. Her older brother is almost an exact replica of her father. Hurdurp. Yeah. C: Can't think very much passed this.**


End file.
